


Comme l'amitié nous rattrappe, nous rattrappe à chaque fois

by SerendipityManatee



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, grand débat de la présidentielle, je noie mon désespoir post-présidentiel dans la fanfic, oublions le monde et réfugions nous dans le CHB
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityManatee/pseuds/SerendipityManatee
Summary: Benoit Hamon va au débat présidentiel sans Arnaud Montebourg, revient. Confrontation, retrouvailles.





	Comme l'amitié nous rattrappe, nous rattrappe à chaque fois

« Laissez-moi passer. Je vais être en retard, bon sang… ». 

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu’il essaye de se frayer un chemin à travers le tohu-bohu qui règne dans le QG, soir de débat présidentiel oblige. Même en jouant de sa stature et de sa taille, il semble faire du sur-place. Il aperçoit enfin, au milieu de la foule vert et rose, un visage familier. « Yannick ! ». Son collègue – dont il ne voie plus à présent que la nuque- semble s’immobiliser un instant puis reprend sa progression vers le fond de la salle, où Arnaud le rejoint. Attrape son bras. « On part dans combien de temps ? ». Face à la confusion dont se colore le visage de l’écologiste, Arnaud préfère redoubler de questions. « Je prends ta voiture, ou celle de Thomas ? On est encore placés, comme la dernière fois ? On n’est pas encore à côté de Le Pen, quand même ? Et tu as pensé à - ». La douceur dont Yannick tente d’envelopper sa réponse en dissimule mal la nature tranchante. 

« Benoît ne t’a pas dit ?...  
\- Clairement pas, comme tu peux le deviner.  
\- Il a décidé, je cite, que « Vincent serait la seule grande figure du PS à l’accompagner ce soir ».  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Oui, écoute, je suis désolé Arnaud, je pense que tu devrais voir ça avec lui et les directeurs de campagne, pas maintenant par contre, on va partir dans deux minutes tu sais… ».

Ayant cessé de l’écouter, Arnaud l’écarte d’un mouvement du bras, et fait quelques pas en direction de la porte par laquelle, au même instant, sort le candidat. Leurs regards se cherchent instinctivement, se heurtent. Benoît est le premier à détourner le sien. Arnaud, sonné, le regarde sans un mot s’engouffrer au dehors. 

Quand Benoît rentre, le QG n’est pas encore tout à fait désert : quelques jeunes militants s’affairent encore ici et là, rangent les vestiges de la soirée qui vient de se terminer. Comme à l’accoutumée, et malgré l’heure tardive, l’arrivée du candidat provoque chez eux de bruyantes manifestations d’enthousiasme. Machinal, il distribue les tapes dans le dos et les sourires épuisés ; les jeunes comprennent. Avec un tact maladroit, ils le laissent s’échapper dans un couloir, fuyant autant leurs effusions que la migraine qu’il sent poindre derrière ses yeux. Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il n’est pas rentré chez lui, sinon qu’il a cédé à un besoin de plus en plus pressant de silence. Son corps tout entier est saturé de ce bruit, ce brouhaha qui l’accompagne partout où il va, et lui semble continuer à bourdonner sous sa peau encore longtemps après chacune de ses apparitions publiques. Il laisse donc ses pas le mener là où il sait qu’enfin il trouvera le calme. Devant la lumière qui filtre dans l’embrasure de la porte, il grimace, peu enthousiaste à l’idée de devoir à nouveau écarter de son chemin des militants. Mais l’occupant de la pièce est tout autre, et Benoît ne parvient pas à réprimer une vague d’attendrissement devant le mouvement familier de la main dans les cheveux grisonnant, les traits tirés que l’ordinateur éclaire d’une lumière bleue. Sentiment qu’il étrangle dès qu’Arnaud lève les yeux, et qu’en le reconnaissant, son visage se crispe en un masque hostile. 

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, t’inquiète… J’y vais.  
\- Arnaud, s’il te plaît… Ne fais pas l’enfant. Les enjeux sont tellement importants, j’en reviens pas que tu refuses de le prendre en compte…  
\- C’est moi que tu accuses d’avoir un comportement immature ? Tu t’es comporté comme un gamin qui a fait une connerie, et qui n’assume pas… Tu as laissé Yannick faire le sale boulot pour toi. Beau comportement pour un candidat à la présidentielle ; on voit que tu es prêt à prendre de grandes responsabilités !  
\- Attends, quoi ?! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire-  
\- Et surtout, poursuivit Arnaud sans l’écouter, non seulement tu n’as pas respecté l’ami, tu as méprisé le collègue, l’homme politique. Ton choix ce soir a bien montré qui tu voulais mettre en avant. Mais l’expertise économique ne fait pas tout ; pour enrayer ta descente dans les sondages, tu aurais besoin d’hommes de terrain, d’expérience…  
\- Comme toi, bien sûr ? Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être sur le devant de la scène, hein ?  
\- Moi, au moins, quand j’y suis, je sais quoi faire. Je ne bafouille pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que je fais là.  
\- Oui, certainement, d’ailleurs on a vu l’étendue des succès que t’a donné cette grande maîtrise à la primaire… »

Plus tard, quand ils essaieront de se souvenir précisément de cette dispute, ils s’apercevront que tous les détails leurs échappent. Ils ne parlent plus ; d’autres forces ont pris le relais, et toutes leurs invectives ne parlent que de découragement, d’éreintement, de colère. C’est finalement Benoît qui le premier prononce les mots que leurs regards se sont avoués depuis longtemps déjà : « tu me déçois ». Et, pour en finir, il quitte la pièce d’un pas mal assuré, et pousse au hasard la première porte qu’il rencontre. S’y adosse ensuite, ferme les yeux. 

De faux pas, leurs carrières politiques ne manquent pas – pas plus que leur relation funambule. Benoît, de guerre lasse, laisse ces souvenirs fourmiller en lui ; semblables à des bulles de champagne, ils l’aiguillent puis s’évanouissent aussitôt qu’il cherche à les savourer, laissant dans sa bouche un goût de griserie manquée. Seules demeurent alors leurs empreintes dans son corps, sensations d’autant plus saisissantes qu’elles sont fugaces. Au premier rang de ce kaléidoscope qui le berce malgré lui, un soleil d’août qui délie les mains et les insouciances ; sous ses rayons, la liberté des paroles n’a d’égale que celle des regards, regards qui traînent, s’attardent plus que d’ordinaire, et osent, osent presque… A ces moments d’une impertinence languide succède inévitablement un dépit doux-amer, que résume la caresse palliative d’une rose sur les lèvres. Et puis il y a ces instants indéfinissables, à la périphérie du temps : la plénitude quand reflue l’adrénaline après un discours, la vigueur d’une étreinte (et sans s’en apercevoir, Benoit effleure de ses doigts son cou, sa mâchoire), l’euphorie reconnaissante d’une victoire partagée. Mais, en politique plus souvent qu’ailleurs peut-être, la vague retombe toujours, et alors il ne fait pas bon trébucher. Peu désireux de se plonger dans cette partie de sa mémoire, Benoît ouvre les yeux. Réalise où il se trouve, et étouffe un juron. Il n’aurait pas pu choisir refuge plus inadéquat. Partout sur les étagères, sur le sol, s’amoncellent des piles de matériel électoral. Partout son visage lui renvoie un sourire dont la confiance l’écœure. Candidat, ami, socialiste : titres qu’il a prétendu embrasser et qui à présent s’effritent. A quoi bon, et il lève les yeux au ciel. A quoi bon les défendre, à quoi bon se défendre ? Qui se préoccupe, une fois le soleil disparu, de la rose qui pourrit ? De frustration, il donne un coup de pied dans l’étagère la plus proche de lui. 

Le vacarme que font les cartons de tracts en dégringolant fait sursauter Arnaud. L’inquiétude prenant le pas sur son orgueil blessé, il se dirige à grand pas vers la remise. « Ben ». Le candidat sent la voix de son ami se poser sous lui, douce comme une main sur son épaule. Il laisse échapper un soupir, pivote pour faire face à celui qui derrière lui hésite, soudain timide. « Ecoute, je… ». Ils ont parlé en même temps. Le sourire qui leur monte aux lèvres relâche considérablement l’atmosphère. « Benoît, je sais. Je sais ce que tu vis, je le vis par procuration. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de traverser tout ça pour mener ce combat. Je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux pour me souvenir que mon rôle, puisque je crois en ce combat, c’est de me battre à côté, et parfois derrière toi. A condition que toi tu n’oublies pas. Ni mes idées, ni ma présence. ». Le sourire de Benoît face à la grandiloquence de son Haut représentant ne parvient pas à cacher son émotion. Il le sait ; il hoche la tête. Ils esquissent un geste, une poignée de mains, se ravisent, et tombent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Le candidat sent enfin la tension le quitter, ses muscles se relâchant. Cédant à une impulsion, Arnaud dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ce qui suit n’est qu’armistice, et non reddition. Alors que s’efface enfin autour d’eux le monde assourdissant, ne subsistent que des gestes- leur lumière les maintiendra éveillés plusieurs heures encore.

**Author's Note:**

> arandomw0rld.tumblr.com  
> (plein d'amour pour tout ce que ce second tour terrifie)


End file.
